Just like her mother
by keepitsimple923
Summary: Just a one shot about Peeta and his new family spending the day together.


_**Well here is kind of a cute little one shot about their family later on. Kinda got writers block with my other story but I will update it tonight I think!(:**_

_**No copyright intended.**_

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

My 5 year old daughter is jumping up and down on the bed next to me. I open my eyes and look at her sitting in the spot my wife should be sleeping.

"Good morning Lili where's mommy? I ask sitting up. I pick her up and place her in my lap.

"Mommy told me to tell you she took Finn to his check up this morning." She tells me smiling.

I look down at my beautiful daughter. "Well if mommy is with Finn... how about some Daddy Lili time." I say poking her sides. She giggles and I stand up taking her with me. I place her on my hip and walk to her room down the hall. I go and pull out clothes from her drawer and set her down on the floor.

"Okay Lili arms up!" I say trying to get her to listen. She laughs and puts her arms straight up.

"Look daddy! I'm taller than you are!" She tells me looking proud of herself. I pull her nightgown over her head and dress her in the clothes I picked out.

"Oh you are, are you?" I say picking her up again. I walk back to the room I was previously sleeping in and set Lili down on the bed.

"Okay sweetie, daddy's going to change and he needs you to be good and sit still right here." I tell her.

She giggles and nods her head up and down.

I smile and go into the bathroom to change. I put on jeans and a T-shirt quickly and walk out to see her sitting in the same spot I left her. She looks over to me and I walk to where she's sitting. I crouch down in front of her and she crawls over to me and locks her arms around my neck I stand up with her on my back and walk down the stairs. I bring her to the kitchen and set her in one of the stools at the counter. I go to the other side and lean across.

"What would my lovely little angel like for breakfast this morning?" I ask her smiling. She claps her small hands together looking up.

"Ummm... I want strawberries!" She sequels at me. "The ones like mommy brings!"

I laugh at her. "Well that means a trip to the meadow! Are you up for the hike?" I ask sarcastically. She raises her arms up and points to her invisible muscle.

"I'm strong daddy! I can do it!" She says flashing me a grin. She was missing the third top tooth on the right side. I walk to the front door and grab the small shoes. I go to her and kneel down. I take each of her small feet in my hand and slip the shoes on. I stand up and put my own shoes on and grab a small bucket from the cupboard... I help her down from the chair and take her hand as we walk out the door. She runs ahead of me smelling flowers on the way and picking up small bugs. Once she gets to the meadow she lies down and starts playing with the blades of grass. I smile at her and walk over to the strawberry bushes.

"Lili!" I call out and she instantly raises her head and jumps to her feet running over to me.

"Yes daddy?" She asks innocently.

"Are you going to help me pick your breakfast or are you just going to roll around in the grass all day?" I ask smirking at her.

She helps me pick out a few strawberries and we drop them in the bucket I brought to take home. After we are finished I take her hand and lead her to the center of the meadow and place her in my lap.

The sun casts down on her dark brown hair as her blue eyes wander the area around her taking in the morning light and the beauty around. Although she doesn't know she sits on a graveyard one day she will. One day we will tell her and my son Finn everything. They will know everything me and their mother have been through. I look down at my daughter and she looks back up at me. I smile and she giggles.

"Daddy? Why do you love mommy?" She asks. I know the answer to her question almost instantly.

"Well I love everything about her really. When she's around my heart just stops. But the reason I fell in love with her was her voice." I tell her. She looks at me confused.

"Her voice daddy? Why?" She asks still confused.

I look at her with a soft expression and say. "Because when she sings? Even the birds stop to listen." I whisper to her as if it's a secret.

"Oh! Daddy teach me how to sing!"She giggles. I think of the song her mother sings to her every night before bed. I have it memorized because each night I would stand in the door and listen. I teach her the words to the song and she quickly learns them.

"Okay Lili now sing them." I tell her. She opens her mouth and starts.

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close you sleepy eyes

And when again they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let you troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here you dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you."

Tears flood my eyes as I listen to my daughter. She looks up expectantly and see's that I am crying. She suddenly looks upset.

"Daddy was that bad?" She asks.

"No." I tell her. "You have a voice just as beautiful as your mother." I look down at her and she's beaming at me.

"Really?" She asks me looking so happy she's going to burst.

"Really." I say looking down at her.

She claps her hands together and snuggles into my chest. After a few minutes I hear her light snoring and know she's fallen asleep. I stand up and hold her in one arm and the strawberries in the other. I look to the sky and realize we have been at the meadow all day. The sky had turned to my favorite color and it was already evening. I finally walk up the steps to our house and push the door open. I walk to the kitchen and set the strawberries on the counter. I hear my son's voice from behind me and I turn around to face him.

"Daddy?" He asks rubbing his eyes with his small two year old fists.

"Yes Finny?" I reply smiling.

"Mommy an me fell asweep on da couch." He says trying to pronounce his words.

"Well would my big man like to help me make dinner?" I ask him.

He nods his head eagerly. I take the sleeping Lili into the living room and see Katniss laying on the couch asleep looking as beautiful as always. I smile at the sight of her curled up. I place Lili down so her head is below Katniss's and their bodies curl together. On motherly instinct Katniss reaches out and pulls Lili to her. I place a blanket over the two and kiss them each on the forehead.

I walk to the kitchen to find Finn sitting on the floor sucking his thumb. I run over and grab him throwing him over my shoulder. He starts giggling uncontrollably.

"Daddy! Puwt me down!" He yells still laughing.

"Your wish is my command." I say sarcastically and drop him down to my hip. I show him how to cook the simple dish of lamb stew, Katniss's favorite. After we are finished we start setting the table. We race to see who can get one spot done first. When I am helping Finn with his last spot I hear footsteps and turn around to see Katniss walking in with Lili on her hip. She smiles at me, her hair cascading down her shoulders in waves.  
"So I fall asleep with a small boy next to me and wake up with a slightly larger girl in his place." She says raising an eyebrow.

"Well Finn wanted to help with dinner and Lili had fallen asleep in the meadow so I did a trade. I need time with my son too you know." I say teasing her with a smirk.

"Mmm but I just love him SO much!" She sighs.

"Yeah yeah well let's eat!" I say laughing. She sets Lili in her place and I set Finn in his. We eat laughing at small things and talking about our days. When we finish we take them up to bed and tuck them in. I listen as Katniss sings to Lili like she does every night. I tuck in Finn and go down stairs to see Katniss starting to wash dishes. I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

I kiss her neck and she laughs. "Peeta I need to get this done."

"It can wait."I say smiling. "Dishes aren't going anywhere."

She puts the plate she was holding down in the sink and turns around to face me.

"Why are you so happy today?" She asks me. "Is this because you took Lili to the meadow? She told me you taught her that song." She smiles.

"You should have heard her Katniss. She sounded just like you. Every time I look at her I see you. For years you were it for me... and then just like that this small little person comes along that we created knowing that we love each other and all I can do is just be as happy as anyone can be. After all that we've been through they are both proof that no matter what we have to deal with, if we do it together, everything will end up okay." I say staring into her eyes.

She smiles and a tear escapes her eye. I wipe it away quickly with my thumb and plant kisses all over her face.

"How I ever said no to you is a mystery to me." She laughs.

"All that matters is that you eventually said yes. All I have is you, the love of my life, and what we created. That's all I could have ever asked for and I never would have thought I would get it in a million years."I reply finally kissing her on the lips. She smiles against my mouth and I scoop her up in my arms like I did when we first had our toasting.

"I love you, Peeta Mellark. I always did even if I didn't admit it. This time I'm saying it first." She looks at me with love in her eyes.

"I love you Katniss Mellark and I will never get tired of saying that." I reply to her smiling.

With that I carry her up to our bedroom and we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
